1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to dispensers for squeezable tubes containing viscous pastes, and more particularly, pertains to a new and improved dispenser and method for dispensing pastes, wherein the same utilizes a plurality of color coded dispensing caps selected by the users to designate their personal caps in order to provide for sanitary, economical dispensement of paste. The device is easily cleaned and reusable as it can be reattached to various sized squeezable tubes once their contents are depleted and a new full tube is desired. Certain dental products, cosmetics, medicinal creams, or any product for personal use by different users, may be benefited by the structure and sanitary qualities of the invention.
2. Description of Prior Art
Containers of various structures, with a single or plurality of chambers, and varied dispensing methodologies, are present in the prior art. However, none of the prior art references encompass a structure or method similar to the present invention. The present invention is not a system but rather an integrated, disposable, interchangeable device to be attached to a squeezable tube. The multi-capped, color-coded structure of the present invention, will enable various users to use the same tube while minimizing the potential for cross-contamination. The device can be attached to various sized tubes, due to the threaded connecting cap having a predetermined diameter and thread gauge for matching varied tubes' dimensions. Examples of the prior art include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Smith U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,819 Issued August 18, 1998 Matt U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,725 Issued June 16, 1998 Iaia, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,204 Issued June 7, 1994 Singh U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,550 Issued November 5, 1991 Green U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,715 Issued January 15, 1991 Britt, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,898 Issued July 5, 1988 Watt U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,673 Issued April 24, 1979 Simmons U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,417 Issued April 10, 1979
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,550, (Singh), discloses a device with divided container walls, and a deformable memory retentent container cap which accommodates varying conduit flow rates to permit selective dispensing its contents. This differs from the present invention, since the present invention has one non-compartmentalized tubular frame, which allows for a reduced amount of paste for economical use, while Singh is concerned with flow rates through conduits to permit selective dispensing of the contents of its container.
In addition to U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,550, (Singh), the prior art has also described containers that separate contents by placing the contents in different or dual chambered compartments. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,417, (Simmons), U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,725, (Matt), U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,819, (Smith), U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,204; (Iaia, et. al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,715, (Green) have dual compartment structures which are distinguished from the present invention.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,898, (Britt, et. al.), describes different sized orifices, wherein the smaller orifice provides for a venting function. In the present invention, the smaller sized dispensing conduits provide for economical paste use, and thus, its purpose differs from that of Britt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,673, (Watt), references the concept of coding the caps. However, in Watt, the coding is for puncturing a sealed cap; it is not for several or different users. Watt's caps are coded by being differently shaped. Since the present invention's coding is based on color not shape, it is distinguished from Watt. Although Watt discusses health safety, Watt differs from the present invention in that multiple users are disallowed. The present invention's purpose is specifically for multiple users.